


You're So Bad

by joohng



Category: Monsta X (Band), Shownu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gym Sex, Lap Sex, Monsta X Smut, Smut, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x scenario, shownu smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohng/pseuds/joohng
Summary: He leans back against the cold seat of the shoulder press machine, his hands resting obediently on the padded arm rests, “You’re so bad,”





	1. Chapter 1

He exhales deeply, his cheeks rosy and his hair slightly tussled from his most recent set. He leans back against the cold seat of the shoulder press machine, his hands resting obediently on the padded arm rests, “You’re so bad,” he whispers between labored breaths, “Kihyun always warned me about girls like you,”

The back of your hand traces his defined jawline and along the side of his face, his eyes closing momentarily at your smooth caress. “Me? A bad girl?” you whisper against his neck, a cold chill running down his spine, “Honey, it takes two to be naughty,”

You swear you could feel the heat radiating from between his legs, you barely even touched him yet. He grips the arm rests tighter when you sit yourself across his lap, and he asks a question he doesn’t need an answer to, “And what if someone sees?” 

You chuckle teasingly, “It’s 3:00am baby, there’s nobody here but you and me,” you glance behind him to see the workout room’s door slightly open, “But who knows who will walk through that door,”

Shownu groans when you lift yourself off his lap and strut behind him to massage his shoulders, your thumbs pressing firmly into his chiseled back, another groan escaping his plump lips.

“You like that, baby?” you whisper in his ear. His eyes close and he allows his head to roll forward, his jaw slackening when you knead that particular knot in his shoulder.

“Get back here,” he growls once he has had enough. You squat seductively in front of him, your splayed hands running down your own thighs and spread before him. A smirk plays at the corner of his lips when you notice a tent forming under his gym shorts, “You need to answer me baby,” you mewl, “Do you like what you see?”

He nods affirmatively, sitting higher in his seat when you straddle his thigh, lifting his leg slightly to feel the warmth between your legs. You dip your hips against his leg once more, sighing softly at the delicious friction. 

You kiss him once on the lips, soft and sensually, but nearly not long enough to satiate his hunger. He wants to kiss you slowly and deeply, his hands roaming along the curves of your body, but sighs in frustration when you pull yourself away from him yet again.

Your roll your hips for his viewing pleasure, giving him full view of your perfect ass, grinding the air in front of him, your butt hovering teasingly above his hardness. His hands leave the armrests to possessively squeeze the top of your thighs, his fingers trailing dangerously close to your dampening core. You peer into the mirror in front of you, pleased by the sight of Shownu tensed in his seat, wantonly biting his thick bottom lip and eyeing you hungrily.

You turn to grasp him by the shoulders, kissing him passionately when he grabs you by the hips and grinds your aching body against his. He slips his hands past the smooth waistband of your leggings, squeezing your ass with greed, “This ass is mine,” he mumbles under bated breath, “All fucking mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you like what you see?”  
He nods affirmatively, sitting higher in his seat when you straddle his thigh, lifting his leg slightly to feel the warmth between your legs. You dip your hips against his leg once more, sighing softly at the delicious friction.

You turn to grasp him by the shoulders, kissing him passionately when he grabs you by the hips and grinds your aching body against his. He slips his hands past the smooth waistband of your leggings, squeezing your ass with greed, “This ass is mine,” he mumbles under bated breath, “All fucking mine.”

He pulls you closer, his hardness evident against your warmth. Your arms rest around his broad shoulders, fingers playing with his tussled hair. You mark his skin with open mouth kisses up and down his neck, his hands tugging the waistband of your leggings.

He enjoys the view in the mirror, your exposed ass moving exquisitely as you roll your hips against his chiseled form. He smirks triumphantly when his palm meets the side of your ass with a sharp smack, making you gasp loudly in pleasurable pain.

You manage to pull yourself away from him, climbing off his lap and causing him to groan at the sudden loss of contact. You finish freeing yourself of your leggings, deliberately bending as deep as possible, enjoying Shownu’s hungry glare. You peel your shirt off bit by bit, his eyes never leaving your frame as he shifts impatiently in his seat.

He eyes you from head to toe, his jaw tightening at the tantalizing sight of you in a thin pair of lace panties and matching bra. You stand surely in front of him, a hand on your hip and the other possessively holding the bottom of his chin, making him look up at you. You murmur seductively, your lips a little away from his, “Tell me again, baby. Do you like what you see?”

He groans deeply when you straddle him fully, his hands already under the sheer fabric of your thong, “Sweetheart, I love what I see,”

You kiss him messily this time, biting his thick bottom lip as his fingers dance eagerly around your core. You reach down hastily, palming his growing erection with a new found sense of urgency. He breaks the kiss promptly, lifting his hips to sloppily shrug off his shorts before roughly pulling your thong to the side. He pushes you up easily, aligning your core with his before easing you slowly on his hardened cock.

You both pause momentarily, the delicious friction making you groan in sweet, sweet pleasure. His warmth sends a satisfying shiver up your spine, a strangled breath escaping his cherry lips.

You grasp his shoulders desperately, bracing yourself as you frantically roll your hips against his. He manages to unhook the clasp of your bra, allowing it to fall onto the hardwood floor. He reaches to fondle your ample breasts, astounded by your natural beauty.

You spread your legs wider, allowing him to fill you to the hilt. He groans gratefully, his head rolling back at the pleasure. He shifts his hips, thrusting into your sodden core as you wildly pump yourself up and down his length. He peers down to enjoy the sight of his cock disappearing in and out of your core, slamming roughly to your hilt as he bottoms out repeatedly, “You’re so good to me,” he groans deeply.

You chuckle half heartedly, cheeks flushed and out of breath as you continue to drive yourself on to him, “Baby, it gets even better,”

You slam yourself on to him, deliberately shoving him even deeper, repeatedly crashing on him until you both see stars. He moans your name brazenly, your name never sounding so beautiful as it rolls off his tongue. Your walls squeeze tightly around him, engulfing his cock to completeness, his hips shoving against you a few more times before a wave of hot immeasurable pleasure rolls through your entire being.

Your hips grind involuntarily against his, the final throes of passion finishing its course through your wearied body. Your breath is still uneven when you kiss Shownu deeply on the lips and caress his flushed cheeks, “And that,” you pant, “That is as good as it gets,”


End file.
